


Hide And Seek

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy plans ahead and Adam approves.</p><p><em>"So, did you really buy twenty bottles of lube?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

\---

"Tommy?" Adam calls from upstairs. "Where are you?"

"Living room!"

Adam quickly goes to the living room, a piece of paper clenched in his hand. "So I found this receipt…" he says, standing in the doorway, words trailing off.

"And?" Tommy says uninterestedly. He's sitting on the couch reading a book and doesn't even bother looking up at Adam.

"Sooo," Adam says, dragging out the word in annoyance, "did you really buy twenty bottles of lube?"

Tommy just turns a page. "Yeah."

Adam's annoyance mounts. "Why?"

Tommy finally looks at him then, an eyebrow raised. "’Cause I'm tired of never having any damn lube when we're fucking and not in the bedroom," he says. "Which is nearly all the time."

Adam can't really argue with that, so he moves on and asks, "Well, where did you put them?"

Tommy smirks, and it's evil. "All over the house, hidden."

"… And what about the _other_ things?" Adam asks, swallowing hard, blood flowing to his groin at the thought of the other items on the receipt.

"Oh, you mean the plug, handcuffs, beads, edible body paint, and dildo I also bought?" Tommy says lightly, but his eyes gleam with smug satisfaction. "Those _other_ things?"

"Yes," Adam says, and he has to clear his throat before he can continue. "Those things."

"Hidden, too," Tommy just says, focusing back on his book.

"So if I want them…" Adam starts after a pause.

"You'll just have to fuck me all over the house and hope you get lucky," Tommy finishes idly.

"I'll already be getting lucky," Adam says with a smirk, and it earns him an unimpressed glare from Tommy.

"Ass."

Adam rolls his eyes, walking over to Tommy. "Hide and seek then, is it? I didn't know you’re into these kind of games, Tommy Joe."

"There's a lot you still don't know about me, Adam."

"Is that so?" Adam says, bending down so that his face is close to Tommy's. "Well, then, I guess I better get on fixing that."

Plucking the open book right out of Tommy's hands, Adam tosses it on the couch and then sweeps Tommy up into his arms and over his shoulder in one, quick motion.

"Adam! The fuck, man?" Tommy yells, indignant, arms and legs flailing.

Even though Tommy won’t be able to see it, Adam smiles. "I'm just doing what you said, Tommy," he says, all innocence.

"I didn't tell you to do this, you fucking caveman!" Tommy shouts, hitting his fists on Adam's back. "Put me down!"

Adam ignores him and smacks Tommy's ass in retaliation. "Calm down," he says, starting up the stairs. "And be quiet. I need to think."

"Think about what?" Tommy snaps, still sounding royally pissed off, but not struggling anymore.

"Where I want to fuck you first. The bathroom? I like fucking you in the shower," Adam muses aloud. "All that wet skin and steam. Or maybe in the guest bedroom? The office? Do you have a preference?"

Tommy’s silent for moment, but then mumbles something that Adam can't make out. "Maybe repeat that so I can actually understand. That could be helpful."

Tommy grumbles a bit, but then says, "… The laundry room."

Adam pauses in the hallway, raising an eyebrow. "The laundry room? Hmm. We haven't done it in there in a while. Do you know something I don't?" he asks.

Tommy doesn’t answer him, but then again, Adam wasn’t expecting him to.

"Maybe there's something other than just lube in there, huh? Is that why you want to start there?" He laughs. "Looks like it's just not me who's eager to play with those new toys," Adam says, changing course. "You're a dirty boy, Tommy Joe."

Adam feels Tommy cross his arms, his elbows poking into his back, and Tommy huffs. "Whatever. Just hurry up."

"Oh, baby," Adam sighs, rubbing Tommy's ass. "I have all night. You're going to be busy for a while, and you're in no position to tell me what to do. I have _a lot_ of ideas for what to do to you for being such a dirty boy, buying all those toys and then hiding them from me. You're just going to take whatever I give you because _I'm_ in charge."

"Fucking possessive caveman," Tommy says again, but his voice has lost its harsh edge, instead sounding a touch breathy. He shifts, a muffled noise escaping that suspiciously sounds like a moan, and then Adam feels something firm poking his chest.

Adam smirks. That's what he thought; Tommy can get as huffy and pissy as he wants, but Adam's definitely not hearing a true protest, and that half-hard dick digging into his chest doesn't lie. Tommy wants this as much as Adam does.

Reaching the laundry room, Adam opens the door and steps inside, shutting it behind him with his foot.

Setting Tommy down on top of the washer, Adam eagerly strips him of his shirt and presses a kiss to his chest. “You better be ready, Tommy,” Adam warns, trailing kisses up to Tommy’s neck. “I’m not going to go easy on you.”

Tommy fists his hands in Adam’s hair, pulling his head up and roughly smashing their lips together, and that’s all the incentive Adam needs to grab Tommy and haul him closer, kissing back just as roughly. Tommy wraps his legs around Adam, arching up and growling into the kiss as Adam paws at him.

Oh, yeah. This is definitely gonna be fun.

 **END**


End file.
